Need  Necesidad
by camideschanel
Summary: Sin Booth la vida se torna aburrida, pero su regreso trae consigo fuertes sentimientos y Brennan tendrá que sacar a la luz la verdad tarde o temprano, ¿romperá aquello el enlace que los une o los unirá más?
1. Open up your eyes

_Hola, este es mi primer fic de Bones, la verdad es que soy muy dramática y masoquista cuando escribo jaja espero que les guste y también acepto críticas, la verdad es que me sube mucho el ánimo con los reviews, asique espero sus comentarios :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox, el guionista y director de la serie, pero está claro que entre Brennan y Booth se pertenecen el uno para el otro._

**Chapter one:**Open up your eyes

Brennan despertó con la suave brisa y los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de su balcón. Su cuarto resplandecía bajo la luminosidad y cualquiera pudo haber visto aquello como una señal de que el día sería bueno, pero no alguien tan racional como Temperance Brennan.

Suspiró ante la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio, se había quedado trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada para poder terminar con aquellos expedientes pero aún así tenía mucho que hacer por delante. Los huesos la esperaban en el limbo y su oficina en el Jeffersonian.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acomodó su cabello, restregó sus ojos y cruzó el pasillo para entrar en el cuarto rosa, últimamente su mejor lugar en el mundo.

Maia había despertado y se encontraba en su cuna jugando con su manta, al ver a Brennan acercarse, tapó su carita con ella y luego quitó la manta y sonrió, haciendo que la doctora sonriera aún más.

-Hey pequeña reina –la saludó Brennan mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos-, despertaste temprano hoy

Brennan aún se sentía algo extraña al entablar un monólogo con un bebé, porque eso era en realidad, un monólogo, Maia sólo entendía ciertas palabras, como su nombre y los gestos que su madre hacía frente a ella, era normal que Temperance sintiera incomodidad ante esto, pues era demasiado racional para comprenderlo del todo.

Como siempre, el timbre del departamento sonó a las siete de la mañana y la niñera entró por la puerta, como siempre, Brennan odiaba ese suceso. No le agradaba la idea de dejar a su hija con otra persona que no fuera ella durante casi todo el día, a pesar de que había decidido fabricar un horario que le permitiera trabajar en su casa, no era suficiente, deseaba estar con su pequeña a cada hora y disfrutar de ella lo máximo posible, sentía que se perdía muchas cosas, los primeros años eran donde los niños avanzaban tanto psicológica como físicamente.

-Trataré de volver temprano hoy –dijo Brennan luego de salir de su habitación poniendo uno de sus pendientes en su oreja

-Sabe que no es problema para mí el quedarme –contestó Abigail, dejando uno de esos alimentos para bebés sobre la mesa de Maia

Brennan asintió ante las palabras de la mujer pero sin prestarle mucha atención. Desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no se dedicaba a trabajar junto con el FBI ni tampoco su equipo, lo que hacía que volviera a su verdadero trabajo que consistía en darle una identificación a la mayor cantidad posible de cuerpos en el limbo o dar clases a los estudiantes en el auditorio. Esto le daba cierta libertad, podía irse a su casa al término del horario de su trabajo y eso era generalmente a las diez de la noche o incluso antes, habían pequeñas excepciones cuando le pedían casos especiales pero procuraba no repetirlos muy a menudo; en esos casos, Abigail debía permanecer la noche entera en el departamento de la doctora.

Brennan observó su celular como de costumbre y lo depositó dentro de su bolso. Maia no pasó aquello desapercibido y arrugó la frente y se quejó.

-Trataré de estar en casa lo antes posible, te amo –besó la frente de Maia, tomó su bolso y bajó al estacionamiento

Camino al Jeffersonian Brennan dio unos cuantos suspiros. Extrañaba salir por las calles de Washington a atrapar criminales, a interrogar a los sospechosos y hablar con los familiares de las víctimas, pero aquello era parte de su pasado, un pasado que quedó muy bien enterrado bajo los escombros que ella misma había puesto sobre ellos.

A pesar de tener esos recuerdos enterrados, no eran esa clase de memorias de las que uno no quiere acordarse, no, eran días felices y satisfactorios, había aprendido ciertas cosas y se había sentido segura de muchas formas.

Su mano recorría los papeles y el lápiz escribía los datos en ellos. Las cajas del limbo estaban apiladas en su oficina, esperando a que la doctora las tomara y llevara a la plataforma para examinar los restos que estaban ahí dentro.

-Hola, Brennan –saludó Angela cuando entró en su oficina con voz aburrida

-Hey, Ang –contestó Brennan sin levantar la vista de su trabajo- ¿Cómo ha estado tú mañana?

-Aburrida –suspiró-, extraño los retos, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, yo tengo retos todos los días, si quieres puedes ayudarme –señaló las cajas transparentes

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, con esos cráneos termino en minutos, extraño los días en que debía descifrar escritos en hojas de papel parcialmente quemadas o simular la muerte de alguien en la computadora o revisar el contenido de algún CD en mal estado… -se detuvo al observar el rostro de su amiga

-Si quieres casos de homicidio, puedes unirte al FBI –Angela rodó sus ojos y suspiró. Brennan siempre se ponía terca y su humor cambiaba notablemente cuando alguien sacaba ese tema, era por eso que nadie decía nada sobre asesinatos y cuerpos en muy mal estados cuando estaba cerca

-Deberías salir un momento del limbo, ya sabes, tomarte unas vacaciones con Maia, no te vendrían para nada mal

-Ya tuve un tiempo lejos de acá, además es por eso que me están pagando, por darle una identificación a estos cuerpos…

-Claro, cuerpos que pudieron haber sido de los cavernícolas, Brennan, ya casi no tienen familiares y si los tuvieran no les importaría, son tan antiguos que lo más probable es que ni los conozcan –Angela se había disgustado también, no le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado de ánimo. No podía invitarla a salir por las noches a uno de esos clubes nocturnos a los que le gustaba ir, ahora la doctora tenía otra prioridad y era su hija, lo que la hacía estar encerrada en su departamento

Brennan no dijo nada, se volteó hacia un lado y escribió datos en su computador.

Angela suspiró y se puso de pie. –Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sabes dónde está mi oficina –y se marchó

Brennan dejó de lado su trabajo y salió de su oficina. Hodgins estaba en el segundo piso bebiendo algo que estaba segura no era café, Cam no se veía por ningún lado ni tampoco Clark y supuso que este último estaría en el limbo hallando algo con qué entretenerse. ¿Desde cuándo el Jeffersonian se había vuelto tan aburrido? Llevaba meses haciendo lo mismo y jamás se había dado cuenta de que su gente estaba tan aburrida sin saber qué hacer que podrían hasta odiar su trabajo. ¿Tan encerrada estaba en su mundo que jamás lo notó?

Todos los días era lo mismo. Salía de su casa con un dolor tremendo de perderse lo mejor de su hija, llegaba al laboratorio y veía la plataforma vacía –de cuerpos destrozados al menos-, entraba a su oficina y de ahí no salía en todo el día a no ser de que necesitara más cajas del limbo y luego de dejar todo ordenado, clasificar y juntar las cosas que se llevaría, se iba a su casa donde disfrutaba de Maia un par de horas y trabajaba hasta tarde. Suspiró.

Por alguna razón que no supo, fue hacia el edificio del FBI, subió por el ascensor y entró en la oficina de Sweets quien no estaba ahí, ante esto Brennan se alivió un poco, pues en cuanto había entrado, se había arrepentido por completo el haberlo hecho.

Se dirigía a la puerta, dispuesta a volver al trabajo y dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por el pasado, cuando vio que sobre los escritorios del fondo de la oficina había varios expedientes esparcidos. Se acercó y no le sorprendió que llamaran su atención. Eran expedientes de esos en los que iba la información de las personas cercanas o involucradas en el asesinato de una víctima.

Había cinco en total. Sweets se encargaba de lo de siempre, estar detrás del cristal y analizar las preguntas y respuestas de las personas interrogadas. Ninguno estaba cerrado, llevaban semanas ahí sin ninguna pista y otros que tenían el motivo y una supuesta arma, no tenían la causa de muerte.

El nombre de Cam volvió a captar su atención. Ahí decía que la doctora Camille Saroyan había hecho la autopsia de tres restos, Hodgins había ayudado y Clark había hecho su parte con los huesos. La sangre le hirvió por dentro.

-Doctora Brennan –dijo Sweets al ver a Brennan salir de su oficina a toda velocidad. Ella no dijo nada y subió al ascensor

-Doctora Brennan, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Clark tras seguir a Temperance desde el limbo hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma donde acostumbraba a estar Hodgins

Ella no contestó nada y dejó caer los expedientes sobre la mesa de Hodgins.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó molesta, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran desde los papeles hasta el rostro de los dos hombres

Hodgins y Clark tomaron cada uno una de las carpetas y las examinaron.

-¿Quieren revivir sus días de detectives? –insistió al no obtener respuesta

-No, es sólo un favor que nos pidió el FBI, eso es todo –contestó Hodgins cerrando la carpeta y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa

-¿Por qué lo hicieron sin consultarme? Nosotros ya no trabajamos junto con el FBI –cada vez su voz se elevaba un poco más

-La doctora Saroyan nos preguntó si le podíamos ayudar y lo hicimos –agregó Clark

-Resulta –continuó enfadada Brennan- que ustedes trabajan para mí, yo soy su jefa no la doctora Saroyan

-¿Sucede algo, Temperance? –preguntó Cam acercándose a ellos

-Sí, sabes que mí –recalcó- equipo ya no está autorizado para trabajar con el FBI y esto –agitó las carpetas en el aire- jamás se me fue informado, te recuerdo que trabajan para mí

-Y yo soy su jefa, doctora Brennan, además fue sólo un favor que le hicimos a los agentes, sin nosotros, se hubieran quedado estancados en los casos… más de lo que están ahora –agregó al recordar que ninguno de esos casos había sido solucionado por completo

Brennan se quedó muda, no podía encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para expresar sus ideas, frustración y furia. Tomó los expedientes y volvió a su oficina.

¿Por qué le enfadaba tanto aquel incidente? ¿Eran celos de que su equipo hubiera ayudado en una investigación y ella hubiese sido la única que no? Era posible.

Pero gracias a esto descubrió una cosa. Deseaba con todas sus ganas volver a aquel trabajo, de verdad que sí y sus colegas también y estuvo todo este tiempo engañándose a sí misma y a ellos con esa actitud de antropóloga forense que no era afectada por nada y que tampoco extrañaba sus viejos tiempos.

Debía comenzar de nuevo, después de todo, las heridas del pasado estaban algo selladas y no dolían cuando no pensaba en ellas y si era capaz de pensar en el pasado ¿por qué no podría volver a él? Si total no sería exactamente lo mismo, pues no estaría involucrada al cien por ciento en los casos, ella estaría en el laboratorio, donde los ''bichos raros'' debían estar y dejaría que el FBI hiciera su trabajo, todos contentos.


	2. Like old times

_**Gracias a los que leyeron mi fic :D me alentaron a escribir y quiero agradecer a mi Mariée de la vida por ayudarme cuando sufro mis crisis y no sé qué escribir.**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo y espero sus reviews, se dividirá en partes, besos :***_

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox, el guionista y director de la serie, pero está claro que entre Brennan y Booth se pertenecen el uno para el otro._

**Chapter Two:** Like old times (Part One)

En un árido desierto de Phoenix, Arizona, Brennan bajaba con cuidado una de las miles de colinas recubiertas de piedras y arena para llegar al lugar de su excavación. Todo iba bien como en los últimos cuatro días, el sol calentaba todo lo que no estuviera bajo la sombra del toldo, los restos humanos encontrados esperaban en la fosa y la doctora estaba feliz de disfrutar al máximo su último día de vacaciones en una excavación antropológica a la que había sido invitada esa mañana.

Angela le había propuesto que tomara unas vacaciones junto con su hija y se alejara un momento del trabajo y no iba a estar para nada contenta cuando Brennan volviera, tendría unas cuantas palabritas con su amiga, la idea de las vacaciones era descansar, dormir y estar lo más lejos posible de huesos y cualquier otro tipo de restos humanos en diferentes estados de descomposición, pero ¿qué sería de la vida sin un par de cuerpos con años y años de antigüedad?

Bocinas y el sonido de la tierra al ser aplastada por múltiples pares de neumáticos alertaron a la doctora y su equipo. Coches patrulla y un par de SUV aparecieron en lo alto de la colina y enseguida los policías y miembros del FBI descendieron para esparcirse por el lugar.

-¿Tú los llamaste, Collin? –preguntó Brennan a un miembro de su equipo

-No, doctora –contestó tan extrañado como la mujer

Ante la aparición de un agente del FBI, Brennan tomó su posición defensiva. –Estamos autorizados para examinar lo que aquí se encuentra –avisó

-Lo sé, doctora Brennan, es sólo que… -echó un vistazo a su alrededor y entrecerró los ojos ante los fuertes rayos del sol- venimos a pedirle su ayuda, hay unos restos humanos por ese lugar –indicó hacia su izquierda- y ya que está aquí, pues…

-Lo siento, pero hace bastante tiempo que me retiré de cualquier vínculo en trabajo de asesinatos con el FBI –su voz era firme y su mirada lo decía todo

-Lo sé –repitió-, pero después de todo es su trabajo, cuando el FBI no puede hacer mucho con un cuerpo, acudimos a usted y su equipo –la voz del agente era tan firme como la de la doctora pero esta no se sintió bajo la necesidad de obedecerle como lo haría un empleado ante su jefe

-Acá –comenzó Brennan de nuevo- hay un grupo de los mejores médicos forenses de Estados Unidos, puede pedirle ayuda a ellos si lo desea…

El hombre no dijo nada, además no quería discutir contra ella, era una de las mentes más grandes del mundo y sabía que perdería en una discusión.

El equipo de Brennan se marchó, dejándola a ella con los cuerpos en la fosa. Volvió a tomar sus herramientas y bajó a la excavación para seguir con aquello y volver luego a su habitación de hotel, la sola presencia del FBI había arruinado todo su entusiasmo.

Después de un par de minutos donde había logrado dejar de lado lo sucedido anteriormente, Collin bajaba las escaleras para llegar al fondo de la fosa.

-Doctora, creo que esto sería interesante para usted, sería bueno que nos acompañara –comentó, pero sus palabras tenían dobles intenciones

-Pasé cinco años examinando ese tipo de cadáveres, sé que no me estoy perdiendo nada en absoluto –se equivocaba

Collin suspiró. –Necesitamos su ayuda –su voz era casi una súplica-, debería venir, después de todo son huesos ¿no? –trató de bromear, pero al ver la seriedad del rostro de Brennan, borró la sonrisa de su boca

Brennan no contestó, siguió examinando el cráneo que tenía en sus manos y ante aquello, Collin se marchó.

Le llamaba la atención el hecho de que los crímenes la persiguieran y una parte de ella le decía que fuera hacia el lugar donde todos estaban reunidos, si no quería cooperar, estaba en su derecho de no hacerlo, podría ir y sólo observar, era una buena opción.

Brennan se acercó al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo y oyó a alguien hablar -Puede que la causa de muerte haya sido una de estas puñaladas –decía Michael, uno de los antropólogos con los que Brennan trabajaba ese día

-Es posible, atravesó el pulmón izquierdo y rozó el corazón, debió haber sido un cuchillo bastante largo y alguien con mucha fuerza –corroboró James

-No, ¿ya vieron el cráneo? Está trisado aquí –señaló el lugar-, es posible que se haya golpeado la cabeza con algo –todos enmudecieron ante la sorpresiva aparición de Brennan en el lugar, nadie la esperaba, no después de sus palabras y además estaban asombrados sobre su descubrimiento, ninguno de ellos había logrado ver ese detalle

Temperance observaba los restos, aún tenían mucho tejido para su gusto, pero había lugares en que ya no quedaban rastros de músculos ni piel, y se sintió como en los viejos tiempos.

-Deberían enviar los restos al Jeffersonian para más análisis –dijo involuntariamente poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en su cintura

Todos la observaron con confusión y ella misma tomó conciencia de sus palabras, se estaba contradiciendo, pero no pudo evitar el no decirlas, estaba muy familiarizada con esa frase.

Comenzaron a levantar todo y a llevarlo hacia los autos, de a poco los doctores volvieron a la excavación comentando lo ocurrido sobre el cadáver y la habilidad de Temperance sobre su área, no cabían dudas de que era la mejor en su trabajo y por qué era una antropóloga tan reconocida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había ordenado que llevaran el cuerpo al Jeffersonian? ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento? ¿Sería correcto detener todo ahora y decirles que había cambiado de idea? Pero otra vez esa partecita suya le decía que no, que dejara las cosas tal y como estaban, quizá aquello tenía algo bueno y después de todo ella lo deseaba y sus palabras fueron reflejo de ese deseo.

Volvió a la excavación arrastrado los pies, dejó las herramientas sobre la mesa, se sentó en la silla, se quitó el gorro y quitó el sudor que le perlaba la frente.

_Es lo que quieres ¿no? _–comenzó a hablarle una vocecita en su cabeza- _Por algo lo dijiste, ya no puedes negarlo, lo has buscado durante meses, has escuchado las conversaciones de Sweets a escondidas sólo para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en el departamento del FBI pero no lo quieres aceptar. _

Brennan arrugó la frente, era ilógico escuchar voces en su cabeza, ella no estaba loca. Quizá el sol me está haciendo alucinar –pensó

_No son alucinaciones, es la verdad. Si quieres negar tus deseos y volver a la monotonía de tu vida, puedes hacerlo, deja que los demás se encarguen y diviertan, tú puedes hacerte la tonta y trabajar con los cuerpos del limbo para siempre. _

¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Vivir en una monotonía donde sólo había silencio, tranquilidad y pocos desafíos?

Pero ¿QUÉ LE ESTABA PASANDO? Temperance Brennan no era así, su vida eran los huesos, su vida giraba alrededor de aquellos que no podían saber la verdad de lo que les había sucedido, jamás había encontrado que su vida fuese una monotonía, jamás, no antes de trabajar con… Con Booth, sí, ella había cambiado, había aprendido a ver la vida de otra forma, esa vez él había sido el maestro y ella la alumna y aunque odiara admitirlo, extrañaba aquellos tiempos, sí, los extrañaba de todo corazón y sabía que estando encerrada en su oficina no haría nada más que lamentarse. Necesitaba un cambio, de verdad que sí, pero no tenía cómo.

Limpió las estúpidas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla. Era estúpido ¿por qué llorar? No debía hacerlo, debía ser fuerte.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, no iba a seguir las palabras de una voz, era irracional, ella tomaba sus propias decisiones y era volver a Washington y terminar con ese nuevo cuerpo lo antes posible sin involucrarse más que en darle una identificación, ese era su trabajo y así iba a ser siempre, si querían ayuda, se las daría pero siempre desde el laboratorio, ahí era donde pertenecía, después de todo, no había aprendido lo suficiente como para relacionarse bien con los vivos.

Ordenaba sus pertenencias en su bolso cuando una voz familiar preguntó: -¿Tempe?

Brennan se volteó tan rápido que hizo que su bolso cayera al suelo y su contenido se esparciera por el suelo, no le importó.

-¿Sully? –preguntó sorprendida y se abalanzó a sus brazos sollozando


	3. Like old times Part 2

Graacias por sus reviews. Ok, estoy haciendo esto un poco aburrido me parece :S pero es que desde un principio quise mantener la forma de ser de Brennan y además es mi primer fic y aún no me adapto a la seriedad del personaje, ya que estoy acostumbrada a lo meloso de Twilight xD, pero comenzaré a mejorar, **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS** always porque son mi fuente de ánimo :3

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox, el guionista y director de la serie, pero está claro que entre Brennan y Booth se pertenecen el uno para el otro._

**Chapter Two:** Like old times (Part 2)

-Wow, no esperaba este tipo de recibimiento –bromeó Sully rodeando aún más a Brennan entre sus brazos

Temperance limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se apartó de él sonriendo levemente.

-Nunca pensé en volver a verte, es… ¿qué haces acá? –miles de preguntas se le venían a la mente en ese momento, pero debía comenzar a preguntar por el principio

-Creo que me aburrí de los viajes en altamar –rió-, decidí volver por un momento y oye… supe que ya no trabajas con el FBI, que extraño, ¿verdad? Igual que Seeley ya no…

-Sí, lo sé –lo interrumpió Brennan-, extrañaba mi antiguo trabajo –meses atrás aquello hubiese sido mitad verdad, ahora, era una completa y vana mentira

-Y ¿ahora estás cooperando con esta para volver a los viejos tiempos?

-No… sólo dejé que llevaran los restos al Jeffersonian para más análisis, pero no participaré en el caso…

Por alguna razón el vuelo de Brennan se había cancelado ese día, obligándola a quedarse en Arizona hasta que hubiera otro vuelo a Washington. Aquella noche Sully llegó hasta su habitación de hotel con los informes del caso en su mano y los dejó con ella para que les echara un vistazo si lo deseaba. Aunque no quería, los abrió.

Ya sabía que la mujer era caucásica, con entre cuarenta y cuarentaicinco años de edad, fractura de cráneo y algunas fracturas de las costillas.

Su nombre era Alexandra Brown, había desaparecido de un barrio marginal hacía una semana, el árido desierto había hecho un rápido trabajo con su cuerpo. Nadie había avisado de su desaparición hasta que una vecina del edificio llegó a su casa y encontró rastros de sangre en la cocina.

Había decidido cooperar, al día siguiente volvió a dejar a Maia en la guardería cercana al hotel y esperó a Sully fuera de un restaurant de la esquina. Visitaron el barrio más marginal que podía haber en Arizona, escucharon un par de disparos al menos cinco veces mientras interrogaban a los vecinos y a la mujer que había dejado constancia. El hombre y la niña con los que la mujer muerta vivía habían desaparecido también. Descubrieron que la niña no se veía mucho por ahí y que el hombre era reconocido por beber, portar armas, traficar drogas y ser violento, como la mayoría de los que vivían ahí.

Al día siguiente recibió una llamada con la causa de muerte y la posible arma homicida. El golpe en la cabeza había sido crítico, ya había fallecido cuando la apuñalaron en el pulmón, tenía heridas de defensa y una fractura en la pierna.

-Debieron haberla arrastrado por la escalera –decía Brennan al cortar la llamada recibida del Jeffersonian

-Entonces las manchas de sangre aún deben estar ahí –asintió Sully

Brennan asintió. –Tú deberías ir a la estación de policías a interrogar al esposo, puedes ir a dejarme a su casa, así no perderemos tiempo

Sully frunció la frente y la observó. -¿Crees que voy a dejarte sola en ese lugar? No, ni lo sueñes, Tempe, podrían matarte, ya viste el comportamiento de la gente ante nuestra presencia ayer, oíste esos balazos, si te ven sola podrían aprovecharse

Brennan suspiró ante la sobreprotección, definitivamente le recordaba a Booth, todo esto le recordaba a él, y aunque quisiese terminar lo antes posible con el caso para no volver a pensar en él otra parte de ella se aferraba al asesinato…

-Si me dieras un arma tanta preocupación no sería necesaria –observó a Sully, se obligó a darse cuenta que el hombre que estaba a su lado ya no era su ex compañero, que el nuevo hombre que estaba ahí, llevándola al lugar de los hechos era quien la hizo feliz por un largo período de tiempo, quien le demostró verdadero amor después de tantos años, que le enseñó cómo un hombre ama a una mujer y cómo una mujer debía sentirse al ser amada

Sully dudó, era una buena idea, era un barrio peligroso y Brennan podía controlar armas, pero no iba a dejarla sola, se preocuparía del esposo después de acompañarla a ver las evidencias.

Temperance se sorprendió cuando Sully le entregó una pistola y no discutió cuando él le pidió que se mantuviera detrás de él, sólo por seguridad.

Habían indicios de sangre en las paredes de la cocina, en el piso muy pocas, pero había visto aquello muchas veces, habían tratado de limpiar la sangre con químicos corrosivos y una vez más aplicó fuego para quitarlos de encima. Ella tenía razón, habían arrastrado a la víctima escaleras abajo.

Observó a Sully hacer las preguntas, discutieron sobre los posibles motivos, almorzaron en algún restaurant que encontraron mientras viajaban en el SUV, el día terminaba cuando Brennan se despedía de su compañero e iba por su hija y volvía empezar todo de nuevo a la mañana siguiente al despedirse de la niña.

No sabía por cuánto duraría aquella rutina, pero cada día le gustaba más, excepto por los momentos incómodos en donde Sully le volvía a preguntar una vez más por qué debía volver a su hotel tan temprano y ella debía repetir su excusa. Por alguna razón no quería que él supiera que había sido madre, según Brennan se debía a que era muy pronto para decirle, pero ¿por qué muy pronto? Cualquier persona hubiese confesado su maternidad con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esto era imposible para Temperance, ella no podía sonreír sin sentir remordimientos porque cada vez que confirmaba la existencia de su hija.

Pero Brennan tenía un secreto y más que secreto, era una mentira, mentira que todos los días trataba de hacérsela creer a su cerebro que era verdad.

-Sí, fui yo –confesó Alexa, la niña que vivía con la mujer asesinada y el esposo, con lágrimas surcándole sus azules ojos-, estaba enojada… ella no me dejaba de gritar, caminaba hacia mí con su mano en alto para tomarme del cabello como siempre que lo hacía cuando me golpeaba y en ese momento no quise que lo hiciera… vi el cuchillo que estaba cerca de mí y… y… -comenzó a llorar. La culpabilidad y el miedo la hacían presa, ella no era una asesina y sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y temía a las consecuencias que su error iba a traer consigo

Brennan tomó la mano de la niña en un gesto cariñoso y le dio un suave apretón. Alexa se lanzó a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

-Me asusté –volvió a decir-, no sabía qué hacer, era tarde y ese hombre iba a volver, asique arrastré su cuerpo por las escaleras y... lo llevé al desierto

Alexa había sido abandonada cuando pequeña y vivió en la calle con otra gente inmigrante de por ahí, Manuel la había encontrado luego de salir de un mugriento bar y se la llevó a su casa, prometiéndole que nada iba a pasarle, pero él abusaba sexualmente de la niña cada vez que su mujer no estaba en la casa. Ella creció en un ambiente de violencia y por ponerle fin a aquello, asesinó a la mujer.

-Tenía sólo catorce años –comentó Brennan cuando Sully estacionó fuera del hotel. Se sentía identificada de algún modo con la niña, también había sido abandonada y también habría querido que algunas personas no existieran en su mundo-… no debería haber gente que trate así a los niños

-Para eso estamos nosotros –contestó Sully tocando su brazo-, para poner a esos bastardos tras las rejas y hacer justicia, es por eso que deberías volver a cooperar con el FBI, para que niñas como Alexa no lleven la carga de un asesinato en su joven vida

Brennan sonrió y observó el atardecer por el parabrisas del SUV.

-Debo irme –dijo y aquello desdibujó la sonrisa del rostro de Sully, sentía que todos los días a esa hora ella se transformaba en la cenicienta sólo que a la puesta del sol

-Ok –suspiró-, supongo que nos veremos en Washington

-Eso creo, mi pasaje de avión es para mañana… nos vemos –bajó del vehículo, caminó hacia la entrada y esperó a que él se alejara y cruzó la calle para ir por Maia.

Recostó a la dormida niña en su cuna y luego de observarla por un instante salió de la habitación y sacó una cerveza del mini cooler y se puso a hojear el expediente del caso una vez más.

Quizá la llegada de Sully le ayudaría, podría volver a los asesinatos, al fin y al cabo Sully y Seeley no eran la misma persona y había descubierto que su vida había dado un giro, estaba muy enlazada con cuerpos casi imposibles de reconocer y ya no podía cambiar. Sully tenía razón, debía volver a trabajar con el FBI, no quería que personas como Alexa y ella misma sufrieran los mismos abusos.

Sonaron dos golpes en la puerta.

Dejó la carpeta y la cerveza sobre la mesa de centro y abrió la puerta.

-Sully…

-Hola, Tempe, olvidaste esto en el auto –le entregó su celular

-Gracias –tomó el aparato y dubitativa agregó:- ¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro –asintió con una sonrisa

En ese momento los llantos de Maia invadieron el lugar y Brennan se petrificó en la entrada.

-¿Es eso un bebé? –preguntó Sully indicando con su dedo el lugar de donde provenían los llantos


	4. Booth's POV

**Disculpen por la demora, **pero es que entré a clases y no tuve tiempo de pasar las cosas al computador y menos seguir escribiendo, pero acá he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, el título lo dice todo, un punto de vista de Booth para aquellas que se preguntaban qué era de él. Espero que les guste y** por favor dejen sus reviews para alentarme a seguir escribiendo, **bye :*

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox, el guionista y director de la serie, pero está claro que entre Brennan y Booth se pertenecen el uno para el otro._

**Chapter 3:** Booth's POV

Booth pensaba en ella todos los días, revivía sus momentos juntos cada vez que se le venían a la cabeza, no podía quitarse su sonrisa de la mente, sentía que estaba tatuada a fuego vivo en su cerebro. Cuando cerraba los ojos los de ella aparecían para iluminar su oscuridad.

Dolía estar lejos de Brennan, él debía estar a su lado, debía sostener su mano cuando alguna pena de su pasado la invadiera, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, decírselo de una vez, dejar que su corazón hablara y no su cabeza, no habrían excusas y su tumor tampoco lo era, aquello era parte de su pasado, el tumor ya no estaba alojado en su cerebro, se había ido y le había hecho abrir los ojos, porque antes de la cirugía estaba cegado por completo.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de la posible reacción de Temperance cuando le dijera que dejaría que su corazón hablase por él _"el corazón no puede hablar, Booth"_ le habría dicho _"es sólo un músculo, no tiene boca, deberías saberlo". _Y le hubiese encantado hacerla callar con un beso de improvisto. Esta vez seguiría sus intuiciones, haría lo que creyera que estuviera correcto y no dudaría ante ello, ya había arruinado esas oportunidades anteriormente y no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

¿Quién estaría cuidando de ella en este momento? ¿Habría un psicópata tratado de torturarla hasta la muerte como había sucedido en otras ocasiones? ¿Quién sería su maestro en el arte de comprender y tratar a las personas? ¿Se daría cuenta ella que lo amaba tal y cómo él lo tenía tan claro?

Se la imaginó en el asiento del copiloto del SUV, hablaba por teléfono con alguien del laboratorio, recibiendo el resultado de los análisis, su vista se fijaba en un punto mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decían al otro lado de la línea; pero aunque estuviera a centímetros de ella, no podía alcanzarla, no encontraba sus propios brazos para alzarlos con sus manos y rozar su cabello que resplandecía bajo los rayos de sol, tampoco podía hallar sus labios ni su garganta para poder decir su nombre ni cuánto la amaba, pero lo peor de todo, era que los labios de Temperance se movían pero no emitían sonido alguno, o al menos él no podía escucharla. Entonces en ese momento, con una vuelta vertiginosa y peligrosa se dio cuenta que la distancia podía hacerla olvidar, podía hacer que ella olvidara por completo al hombre que daría la vida por salvarla y que él desaparecería de sus recuerdos de a poco. Lentamente olvidaría su voz ronca, la sensación de protección y seguridad que sentía cuando él la abrazaba, los diseños de sus corbatas, sus ojos cafés que brillaban al verla sonreír y que reflejaban tanta pureza.

No podía quedarse ahí sentado, su lugar no era ahí, estaba con el FBI, sus tiempos de militar y francotirador ya habían quedado encerrados en una caja, ya no quería volver a pensar en ellos, no quería lamentarse de las penas de haber perdido un compañero de tropa o haber asesinado a una gran cantidad de gente, tampoco quería lamentarse de la muerte de un joven soldado y querer que él viviera y tomara su lugar, puesto que tenía mucho que vivir… Seeley Booth había sobrevivido a un padre alcohólico y violento, a tiroteos, torturas y guerras y eso sólo significaba que la vida tenía algo preparado para él, su destino se había forjado de las experiencias y fortalezas que había ganado y si había llegado vivo hasta aquí, significaba que aún había un tramo de camino por recorrer y no podía darse por vencido, porque Temperance Brennan era su futuro, él debía superar las complicaciones y conseguir sobrevivir porque el destino de dos personas distintas con un pasado atormentador se juntaba en un punto donde esas dos almas debían complementarse y formar una sola. Seeley Joseph Booth pertenecía a Temperance Brennan en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, había sido la mejor conclusión que había tenido en meses y estaba dispuesto a completarla aunque en esos momentos no se sintiera del todo capacitado.

Había estado por lo menos dos horas sentado frente a la barra del bar de un casino, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos tragos había bebido en ese período de tiempo; pudieron haber sido veinte como sólo pudo haber sido uno, ni tampoco sabía si las lágrimas se debían al desorden emocional de una persona en estado de ebriedad o simplemente salían de su corazón.

Algo lo impulsaba a continuar ahí y otra parte lo empujaba hacia lo que **debía** hacer. Su vicio por las apuestas no podía ser más fuerte que el más desesperado deseo de su corazón, tenía que poner los pies en marcha, levantarse de ese taburete y salir por la puerta a respirar el aire de un nuevo comienzo.

Dejó el whisky sobre la mesa, pagó en efectivo y se marchó del lugar tratando de hacerle caso omiso al sonido de la victoria y el tintineante sonido proveniente de las máquinas de azar.

Tomó el primer avión con destino a Washington y aunque faltaran un par de horas para ver a Temperance, su corazón ya latía desbocado en su pecho, era como si cada célula de su cuerpo supiera que pronto tendría aquellos ojos azules a centímetros de los suyos.

Ya no importaban los errores que hubiese cometido en el pasado, aquello había quedado atrás, ahora volvería a comenzar y retomaría su vida normal, volvería a trabajar en el FBI y ayudaría a su amada 'Huesos' a atrapar a unos cuantos asesinos que creían haberse salido con la suya.

Estaba ansioso por comenzar, como si fuera un egresado de la facultad con el título en la mano.

La semana de su partida no había sido para nada buena; había salido del hospital sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, no le hizo caso a los gritos de Temperance a su espalda, apagó su celular y lo tiró a la calle, se subió a su auto y se encerró en su departamento. No contestó el teléfono de su casa en esos siete días, tampoco abrió la puerta cuando sonaba el timbre, apenas podía levantarse del suelo y prepararse algo para comer, su única compañía era aquella botella de whisky que parecía nunca acabarse. Luego de escuchar un avión atravesar el cielo por la noche, tomó su decisión: marcharse para no volver.

No había sido un buen año para Seeley Booth, aún no podía superar su pérdida pero al menos había avanzado en algo; había dejado el alcohol y el vicio del juego en el casino.

Era de madrugada cuando su avión aterrizó, sólo una mediana maleta era su equipaje y se apresuró para salir de allí, tomar un taxi y dirigirse al único lugar donde no molestaría a las cinco y media de la mañana.

No había nadie en el cementerio, el pasto bailoteaba ante la brisa y destellaba bajo los primeros rayos de sol, era un hermoso escenario, pero a la vez, el más triste.

Sabía qué camino debía tomar para llegar a donde descansaba la madre de Temperance, también donde encontraría a otros conocidos, pero en ese momento buscaba una lápida completamente distinta.

-¿Seeley? –preguntó una voz femenina. Booth se volteó y vio un opaco y revuelto cabello rubio ondear en la brisa

Rebecca estaba de pie frente a él con un ramo de flores en sus manos y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, la mujer corrió y se lanzó a llorar en los brazos del ex agente del FBI mientras él cerraba con fuerza sus ojos para no llorar.

-Creí que nunca volvería a verte –dijo Rebecca con tono enojado apartándose de él, se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro-. ME DEJASTE SOLA –comenzó a lanzar gritos-, NO CONTESTABAS MIS LLAMADAS, NO ESTABAS EN TU DEPARTAMENTO, TEMPERANCE –Booth no pudo evitar hacer un gesto con su rostro al oír su nombre ni detener el latido de su corazón- ESTABA DESESPERADA, DESAPARECISTE, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERNOS UNA COSA ASÍ?

Rebecca volvió a llorar, la consumía el dolor.

-De verdad lo siento, Rebecca –se disculpó Booth-, actué sin pensar, yo sólo… Debía irme

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella comprendía, por una parte, la forma de actuar de Booth, de comienzo deseaba hacer lo mismo, huir de ahí, dejar el dolor atrás, pero tenía que preocuparse de otro asunto primero, y por otra parte no lo comprendía, ¿por qué tuvo que irse? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarla sola con todo ese dolor? ¿No había pensado que ella y Temperance se preocuparían sobre lo que él hubiese sido capaz de hacer? Pero estaba feliz de verlo vivo, conociéndolo, ya lo daba por muerto, estábamos hablando del hombre que le disparó a un payaso de plástico sólo porque le molestaba el ruido. Si había terminado con la molestia de esa forma y era completamente superficial, ¿qué hubiese hecho con la molestia emocional?

-Es temprano… -comentó Booth para romper el silencio

-Lo sé, pero no podía dormir y salí a caminar –contestó Rebecca-, mi casa está a un par de cuadras de acá, decidí mudarme para venir más a menudo…

Luego de sus palabras ninguno volvió a hablar, ella dejó las flores y caminó para marcharse del lugar, Booth sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una ficha de juegos del parque de diversiones y la dejó sobre la lápida que rezaba **Parker Booth 2010** Adorado hijo y ángel.


End file.
